


Love Myself (working title)

by thatonekid



Series: Other Pairings that are not Sterek. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Gen, Girl!Stiles, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I just write girls better okay?, Kids, Love, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles is Legal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonekid/pseuds/thatonekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, where could one go wrong from there? You can't simply. Love? Yeah she has that. Love herself? Not really. Lydia, the best friend anyone could have. She's the caramel to Stiles' apple, she's also Stiles reason, and support system aside from Stiles' family. Peter? Peter Hale is the center of Stile's affection, and could be the reason why Stiles will learn to love her true self and not to care what others think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Myself (working title)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The New Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324007) by [RougueShadowWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf). 



> Title will probably change because it's not the real title and probably will never be. Sorry. I had this idea in my head for a while and had the title but once I went to post, it went poof. As well as the summary. I think it could've been better, (so could have this whole story), but I'm trying. I really hope you love this story of mine. Still no beta. 
> 
> I'm trying a new pairing since I'm used to Stiles/Derek so why not Stiles/Peter. Blame RougueShadowWolf. Okay don't do that because they have no idea that this story is because of them writing a Peter/Stiles. I'll probably never write a story where Stiles is actually a boy and not a girl. My reason? Because I'm more comfortable writing a girl!Stiles. I've tried writing a fan fic with it starting from the guys' point of view and well it ended in a mess. So Girl!Stiles it is. Problem with that? Don't read it. 
> 
> I still don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. Please be nice. 
> 
> Still don't own anything but plot and ocs. If I did own them, well you see... Everyone would love and date everyone. I'm weird, don't judge. 
> 
> Enjoy!

No one saw this coming, and I mean no one. Don't believe me? Ask a directioner if they saw Zayn leaving the band or making a sex song. Yeah, I mean it, when I say no one saw this coming. 

I'm pretty sure everyone thought I was either a dyke or a very convincing tomboy. See from the age of 12 till just about now, at this tender age of 17, I wore a lot of comfy clothes that happened to sit well with more of the male gender. There's actually nothing wrong with it, considering that was my choice in style. Maybe it was because of my surroundings, like having a single father or having brothers and for a while I was the only female cousin. 

Dramatic you say, buuuut it's true. 

Okay so its not that dramatic but, well I'll let you decide it. I mean my dads and the only one girlfriend that I have is Lydia, and she tells me that I'm dramatic every single day. Swear it's her life mission is to tell me how dramatic I am. 

Maybe I should start from the beginning? Yeah? Sounds like a grand ole time. 

Really this is Lydia's fault, but I diguist and well... You'll see.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

“So,” Lydia started. 

Oh great, she starts it with 'so' it never ends well for me when she starts with so. This should be good. 

“Graduation is coming up around the corner.” She finished. 

“Yes, I'm well aware. Point?” I asked. 

“Mr. Danforth made it clear that everyone needs to dress correctly. Meaning no girl can wear shorts or pants of any sort to the ceremony, and no guy can wear jeans nor shorts. So I was thinking we could go shopping?” 

“But you have everything Lyds, why would you need a new outfit? We just went shopping last week for gradation...?”

“Not me silly, you.” Lydia laughed. 

“No. Not just no, but a fuck you no.” I tried to sound convincing. 

“Yes. I know the last dress you bought was for elementary graduation, when you liked to wear dresses.” 

She did have a point. Like I said, I used to love wearing dresses and girly things, but then I got tired of being pressured to look like the next barbie doll and my mom was all about self expressing and well I took her advice and started to rebel and dress differently. 

“Fine but we need to go to Beacon City. No one from here needs to know this is happening.” I accepted. 

“A surprise?” Lydia asked and tried to mask her excitement. 

“Sure. We'll go with that.” 

“Oh buttercup, you'll love this.”

“Yeah. Love. That's what we'll call it.” I sighed. 

“Stiles, love, you're being dramatic.” Lydia sassed. 

See I told you. Her. Life. Mission. 

Because the last thing I want to belabor about it. 

“When do we go?” I asked. 

“Now.” Lydia answered. 

“Now? Why can't we go, oh I don't know Sunday??” 

“Again. Dramatic.” 

Sigh. 

“And we can't, because Sunday is graduation day.” 

I knew there was a catch to this whole sleepover on a Friday. I bet she's been planning this all along. 

That devil. 

Eh, I probably had it coming when I said I wanted a change.

How silly of me. 

“Fine...” I sighed. 

Mark my words I was not happy about this. 

“Come on dear, we'll make the most of it. You still know how to style your hair?”

“But of course.” 

-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

And this brings me back to present day, graduation day. Yes folks, I survived the latest outing with one Lydia Avalon Martin, and no I did not lose my mind that much. It was oddly enough relaxing. Probably didn't hurt that I was in a message chair at one point, actually liked that part. 

Anyways, here I am sitting in front of my full length mirror. Only wearing panties and my bra, trying to get my hair to corporate and thinking about putting make up. The bright side is, I have twenty-one pilots on in the background and I already did my make up. Also bright side, I can step into my dress and not have to tug it over my head and worry about my hair messing up or my make up smearing. 

Lydia would kill me if that happened. 

And she says I'm the drama queen. Uh, yeah right. 

She once gave me the stink eye when I showed up to her house wearing my pj's. She did say it's a pj kind of day. Apparently that didn't mean to actually wear your pj's over, but to change into them upon arriving. 

Who knew?!

Not me. 

She was the dramatic one, not me. (you can't see but I'm pouting.)

Finally got my hair to submit and have it the way that I like, I finally go to getting my dress and putting it on. Did I shave?

Armpits? Check and check.

Legs? Check and check. 

Great. 

Slipping on my flats, I made sure that I had my cap and gown and headed down the stairs. 

“Bye guys! I'll see you in an hour, don't be late please!!” I yelled as I grabbed my keys off the key holding place thingy on the wall and ran outside. 

-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)

“...Thank you again Beacon Hills High for all the memories and all the teachers for molding us.” Lydia finished her speech, took a bow and then went to find her seat. 

“Now we'll get to handing out the diplomas.” Principle Danforth said. 

Finally. Just that much more that I can get out of this hot room. 

“Andrea Taylin Applelins” He called out and everyone watched as she walked across the stage. 

“Justin Brekker Crews.” 

Ugh. Can't this go faster? It wasn't even my row to get up and get our diplomas. Is he doing this on purpose? Does he know that I'm like going to die in this stupid robe and stupid gymnasium? No? Well he should. Turn the ac off on a Sunday. That's abhorrent. Ugh. 

“Daisy Mabel Langfield.”

Ugh. Ls. I've never hated having a last time that started with a 's' so much. I guess Lydia is next but still I just want to leave this atrocious place.

“Lydia Avalon Martin” 

There, that's a name I'm familiar with, not only that, buut its just that much closer to S's. Like hello. Call Jolyn Stalin so I can get excited again and leave. Too bad we had to wait a little longer but aye, as long as I have my diploma in my hand, I really don't care. 

I wonder if the hale family is here? I should probably check. No Stilinski, you need to focus and not mess up. My row is up and I'm not going to delay it. Nope. 

“Genalisa Noelle Stilinski.” Finally. 

God did he have to use my full name? I don't care if it's tradition or not, my own father doesn't use it. 

There was a lot of noise for me, I'm loved. Strutting back to my place I looked over to the right of me and saw three rows of people just now settling down from looked like cheering for someone, that someone being me. 

Oh wow, it looked like all the Hales, deputies and my siblings came. Even that Argents came! Score!

“Graduates please stand,” Vice Principle Miles Matthews said. 

“Caps off,” Secretary Marsha said. 

“We'd liked to congratulate this years graduates.” They all said at once. 

Doing the symbolic of the caps toss, all you could hear were laughter and the whoops taking place.

Locking arms with Lydia, we made our way out to the commons and waited for our families to find us. 

“We did it.” Lydia said.

“Agree we did,” I answered. 

“I'm still surprised that you didn't want to be the valedictorian.” 

“Yeah well, I knew how much it meant to you, and we've always been a healthy competition in school.”

“That we were.” 

“Do you think Jackson made it back from London?”

“I'm sure he did.” 

“Good.” 

“We'll meet up at the Hales later?” I asked. 

“See you there.” She voiced. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Now every one, I have a surprise for you.” Lydia started. 

I can't believe I talked her into this. 

“I present, miss Stiles Stilinski!” Lydia joyously commented. 

Walking out of the house, I felt all eyes on me and my whole body turn red. This is truly embarrassing. 

A hubba bubba could be heard from the left of me and a hell ya from the right, and in front of me, I could hear a “that's my baby girl.”

“Stilinski, you have boobs?” Jackson quizzed. 

“Yes Ass wipe, I have boobs.” I stuck my tongue out after replying. 

“You've been hiding this body all this time?” Erica asked confused.

“Have you seen who I've grown up with?”

“Touche.” 

“Now let's get this party started.” Peter quipped from the grill.

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. 
> 
> loved it? Hate it? Let me know please?
> 
>  
> 
> Stiles' Outfit 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr talk to me here 


End file.
